Redemption: Tamer of the Virus Digimon
by jshadowitz
Summary: Naruto is sent to the digiworld by Kami at the end of the fourth great shinobi war for another chance at life. Naruto's arrival will give a certain digimon a chance at redemption for the disasters he caused. Watch as Naruto and his partner Keramon join the other taimers on their wild adventure! Rika/naruto
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so feel free to criticise.

I'm a fan of Naruto, and I really like his character. I watched the watched the tamer generation of digimon on t.v many years ago, but it isn't where my interest in digimon lies. I really like the ideas and designs behind the digimon movie, mainly the "our war game" portion. I found all of keramon's forms so cool, but when searching fanfiction I honestly didn't see much of him. I stumbled upon **Naruto: Digital Kitsune by Silver Frostwolf. **I really liked the story, and it got me inspired to write my own. i took some quotes from the first chapter, and will probably grab a few from the second (i dwon't wanna write about the sovereigns) My story ill be different from that point on, i swear!

Oh yeah, and I dont own any of this, meaning naruto and digimon.

"talking"

"**demon/god/anything with a deep scary voice"**

_'thinking'_

_**'demon/god/anything with a deep scary voice thinking'**_

"attacks/techniques"

The sound of laboured breathing could be heard across the barren, war-torn landscape. The area could be described as a rocky wasteland, littered with craters and other sign indicating a great battle was fought at this location.

The source of the panting is the figure known as Naruto Uzumaki. He never felt so tired before. Why, might you ask that Naruto is tired? It's because he had just fought and defeated not only the immortal undead Madara Uchiha, and his crazed apprentice Obito Uchiha, but his once best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

As the corners of Naruto's vision began to turn black, Naruto reflected on all of the death and pain that had been caused by this crazy war. His teacher had been struck down in front of his own eyes, and through the clones he sent to each battlefield he saw countless more die, some of his close friends among them.

It wasn't worth it.

And now here he was, propped up against some rubble as he slowly bled out from the grievous wounds he received during the fight. The nine-tailed fox sealed into his gut by the fourth Hokage, his father, had long since run out of energy and couldn't heal him. As his vision continued to darken, Naruto calmly accepted his fate and allowed his eyes to close for what he believed to be the last time.

But it seemed that fate had other plans for Naruto.

**"Your time's not over yet Naruto." **A voiced echoed through his mind as his vision was suddenly engulfed in a flash of white light. When it finally faded, Naruto opened his eyes to find himself floating in the same featureless twilight expanse that he met his parents in. There was a women floating in front of him, with brown hair and delicate features, wearing a simple white kimono.

**"Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki. Do you want to live? Do you want a second chance? Another chance to relive a life the way you want to?" **The woman asked, her eyes staring into his own.

"Yes." Naruto replied with conviction. He had always wanted to see how his life could have gone for him if he had wizened up as a child.

**"I want to give you a better life in another world Naruto-kun. For someone who had a tough life that no one should ever deserve. I decided to send you to a world where it more peaceful than here. In this world like you're only there's no ninjas and more peaceful. The world has a franchise of video & card games called Digimon. They were created by them in the form of data, but to a few others they actually living beings."**

"So they are sentient beings that are living breathing creatures?" Naruto question and the woman nods her head.

**"First things first…" **The woman spoke as she snapped her fingers. Instantly the nine-tailed fox appears, in all its massive size and glory.

**"Nice to see you again, Kami-chan."** The fox spoke as soon as it took notice of who he was standing beside. The fox turned its head to Naruto and spoke **"Hope your new life works out for you kit. If anyone deserves a second chance, it's you."**

And with that, Naruto Uzumaki was sent to the world of digimon, where a new adventure lay waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the first chapter was received far better than I hoped. Thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed. Now please don't hesitate to call me out on errors, missed events, or inconsistencies with the real story. As I said before, I'm not very familiar with the original story and will probably miss something or mess something up along the way. I am currently reading up on what happened to prevent that, but it will probably still happen.

Now, I have a few ideas as to how Keramon will work. First though, there will be some ground rules about him. Keramon won't be using the cards, and will be able to go to Chrysalimon right away. Keramon will be as tall as the tamers, while Chrysalimon will be about the size of a smart car. Now, Infermon, is a freakin bad**s. If any of you have seen _Our War Game_, he is massive, and as such I'm making Infermon the size of a school bus. Diaboromon will be a bit larger, but not by much. I have decided to include Armageddemon, and he will be as big as he was in _The Revenge of Diaboromon_.

Now, onto my ideas for Keramon and his many long-legged forms.

First idea(most likely) is that he can inhabit can inhabit machines in order to stay out of sight(playing into the whole data eating thing) and when he's out he's kinda crazy. He will digivolve to Chrysalimon and Infermon normally. In the future when Leomon goes and bites the dust, Keramon will lose it and warp digivolve to Armageddemon in anger. After a rampage, Naruto and Keramon will biomerge to Diaboromon(who while not as strong as Armageddemon, is still a boss). Got this idea from Diaboromon's rather human face and orange/blond hair.

The other idea is that due to the rather large influx of power from Naruto into Keramon, his standard form becomes Chrysalimon. In this idea, Chrysalimon would chill in Naruto's large backpack during the day, with his cables wrapped around Naruto through his backpack straps. In this idea keramon would only show up occasionally, and be the equivalent of an in-training from. In this idea, Armageddemon would be the biomerge form.

Send me a message as to which idea would be preferred, or maybe a mix of both. Having different opinions is good for a story.

Anyway, enjoy the second chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.

I dont own any of this, meaning naruto and digimon.

This version has been edited, I didn't mean Azulongmon, I meant Fanglongmon

"talking"

"**demon/god/anything with a deep scary voice"**

_'thinking'_****

**_'demon/god/anything with a deep scary voice thinking'_**__

**__**"attacks/techniques"

***in-between worlds***

Naruto wakes up to find himself once again floating in the featureless area where he had spoken to Kami. The only difference being that instead of a plainly dressed woman there was a golden dragon. The large golden dragon had many sharp, bronze colored scales along the length of its body. Eight glowing orange eyes presented itself on the dragon's face also producing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Six large bronze spikes rose up from this second dragon body, somewhere where the rib cage would be.

**"Greetings young one. I am known as Fanglongmon, the dragon of the east and one of the five digital sovereigns. I know you are bursting with questions child, but please hold your tongue for the moment." **The dragon now identified as Fanglongmon said cutting off Naruto's question. He chose wisely to remain silent.

**"Thank you. Now, Kami has requested that I provide you with the information you need in order to survive in this world. I have decided to oblige to her request, and I have a task for you myself." **Spokethe dragon. "**There is an important digimon named Calumon that is currently in the human world, and needs to be protected. While acting quite childish, Calumon possesses immense power that cannot fall into the wrong hands."** Naruto nodded at this. He understood the concept quite well, being the former container of a demon.

"**Now, chakra doesn't exist in this world, so it'd be impossible to use. So in order for you to defend Calumon, I will grant you a digimon to be your partner. I will take your Chakra and use it for two purposes. The first purpose is to construct you a human body to inhabit, as we couldn't bring your old one from one world to another. The second purpose is to rid your partner of his dangerous qualities. You see, your digimon was infected by a virus very early on in his life, and became part virus. He went on to attempt to harm very many people. We can use your chakra to make your digimon friendly."**

Thinking on the proposition, Naruto saw no real reason not to accept. "I accept this offer Fanglongmon. Is there anything else I should know?" Naruto asked the digimon in front of him.

**"Yes, you will not be alone on this quest. There are three other humans with digimon companions in the area near Calumon. For them, they can use special cards together with a machine called a D-ark in order to make their digimon stronger, but because your partner is part virus, you can't. Though, your digimon will be much stronger than theirs, along with the fact that you will be able to digivolve your digimon all the way to champion level right from the start."**

Naruto's brain was trying to process this information, but he didn't understand much of what had been said. Noticing the lost look on the child's face, Fanglongmon just sighed. "**This will all make sense when you make it to the human world, I will send you all of the information you need, along with somewhere to live and have you enrolled in a school."** Fanglongmon said, ending with a smirk on his face as he saw Naruto pale at the concept of going to school again.

**"Well, good luck Naruto! And be warned, your digimon could be described by some as…eccentric." **Fanglongmon said as he reached forward with one of his claws and rested the tip on the blonde's forehead, before his body faded out of existence, making its way towards his waiting body and new partner. **_'Naruto Uzumaki. I wonder what you will accomplish.'_ **Thought the great dragon as it rested his head on the no-existent ground.

Well, what do you think?

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who review chapter 2 of my story! I have in fact read each one so far and your suggestions are great for getting the ideas moving in my head. I have decided on taking elements from some of the suggestions. This is how it's going to work:

I'm going with my first suggested idea as a base, so Keramon will be out and about. I'm going with an idea Fallen-Ryu sent me (thanks, it's a good idea) that Keramon will be able to compress himself in order to hide inside of a given piece of technology, which will usually be Naruto's digivice. I have decided that Naruto will have one of the digivices from the original series, but with a different colour scheme. I choose this because Keramon is from their timeline, and for the most part will digivolve like the digimon from that story I might as well make his digivice from that time period. When Keramon digivolves (with the exception of biomerge) it will be in the same manner that Wendigomon and Terriermon did in the third part of the digimon movie, _Hurricane Touchdown_ (when they jump in the air and get surrounded in a ball of energy).

Again on Fallen-Ryu's suggestion, Keramon will go around consuming data and messing with people. He will be able to possess most machinery by going inside of it and taking control. This play's into Villan O'Doom's idea of Keramon gaining increased benefits for eating data from defeated digimon. Keramon will grow much stronger than the other digimon for absorbing data from not only fallen digimon, but also programs he consumes.

Now, I still haven't decided on what Keramon's mega/biomerge form will be. What I'm currently leaning towards is an idea I got from watching Palidramon and Imperialdramon. I think that Keramon's evolution track will look like this:

Tsumemon-Keramon-Chrysalimon-Infermon-Diaboromon-Armageddemon

Keramon will hyper-warp digivolve past the mega level and go straight to super-mega level, and the rush of power will drive him into a rampage. Later, he will biomerge to get to Diaboromon and then digivolve again to get to Armageddemon, but with Naruto's mind to balance the insanity which comes with that level of power.

I don't own Naruto or digimon, still.

***Shinjuku Park***

The sound of sparks and static shocks could be heard disrupting a quiet and peaceful night. As a strong gust blew through the near-bye trees a children park could be seen, littered with small climbing structures. The sharp cracking noises were coming from an inconspicuous spot on the ground, which looked the same as any other. Well, apart from the fact that the occasional small bolt of blue electricity arcing off of it. Hovering in one of the trees surrounding the park was a figure, though their feature were hard to make out. Seeing the electricity begin to spark at a more frequent pace, the figure thought excitedly "_He's finally here!"_ The pace at which the bolts appeared seemed to be increasing, until suddenly the park was bathed in white light.

Once the flash faded, a 12 year-old boy could be seen standing in the middle of the park. He was wearing loose black cargo pants, secured on his waist by a leather belt with a silver buckle. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a design along the bottom which was comprised of several vertical strips of black coloured binary code. Over the t-shit he wore an open grey hoodie, with orange stripes going down the arms.

The boy blinked once, and then twice, and turned his head slowly to take in his surroundings. Quickly recognising that he had appeared in a child's park, the boy scanned the structures nearby and soon found a mirror inside the wall of a jungle-gym. The boy made his way to the mirror, and gasped when he saw his reflection.

Taking in his new attire as something normal for this new world he was in, he focused on his facial features. Naruto's face was very similar to what it had been at the age he now once again was, though with two major differences. The first difference being the absence of the whisker-marks that usually adorned his cheeks. Naruto sighed deeply at that. While they had gotten him into some situations before as they served as identification for the "demon-brat" as the villagers used to call him, they made him unique. This also showed that the nine-tailed fox now was completely separated from him. The other major difference was his hair, which now resembled the style of his father, the fourth Hokage, when he was at the age of 12. Naruto didn't mind that at all, as he had heard from Jiraiya that his father was quite the ladies' man.

As he continued to admire his new looks, Naruto noticed a device clipped onto his belt by a clip. Unclipping the device, Naruto looked upon the device that was placed on his person. It easily fit into his hand, his fingers delicately wrapping around it. It was the shape of a square, but it was as if the corners had been folded in to make round grooves that his fingers slid comfortably into, while the top left corner had a small antenna sticking out of it. The body was coloured dark grey, and the antenna a deep navy blue. In the center of the device was a dark green screen surrounded by a black circle filled with exposed circuitry. This circles was surrounded by 1 circle shaped blue button on the left, and 2 oval shaped buttons on the right with the same colour scheme. (A grey digivice from season 1)

As Naruto's thumb traced along the grooves of the device in his hand, it brushed over a circular button on the left side. Immediately, the screen in the center lit up, and a beam of white light rushed out of the screen and into Naruto's forehead. Naruto's other hand flew to the side of his head as he staggered backwards, quickly receiving a head due to a large influx of information rushing into his mind, informing him of all he needed to know about this new world and information about the digimon too. Along with all this came the education a rather smart twelve year-old would need to get through school, and the location of an apartment he now owned.

Naruto let out a groan, it felt like learning the rasen shuriken using hundreds of clones all over again. After clutching his head for a few minutes the headache began to fade as his brain processed all of the new information, only to fall back in surprise as he looked up and saw two large black eyes outlined in yellow staring right into his own at a very close distance.

Now lying on the ground, Naruto looked up and studied the new arrival, which somewhat resembled a large humanoid jellyfish, only a bit shorter then he was. It's skin was coloured bluish grey, and it's body seemed to be made up of a mass of thin tendrils that waved in the breeze. Following the tendrils up they bunched together under a spiky yellow collar. On top of the collar was a sphere shaped head. It had 2 completely black circular eyes, with a yellow circle inside to separate the pupil from the rest of the eye. Above each eye was a line which looked like an eyebrow that continued downwards towards the center of the face. Below the eyes and a bit below halfway up the face was a mouth that stretched all the way across the creatures face, and was smiling madly. Bellow the mouth Naruto could make out part of what seemed to be another set of eyes which seemed identical to the first pair but upside down. Perched on the top of its head were 2 large antennas, which bent and curved.

From the point which the tendrils met up under the spiky collar 2 skinny arms, only a bit larger than the tendrils that made up the creatures torso. The long arms almost reached the ground, and at the end of each arm was a hand 5 fingered hand which was about as half the size of the creature head, and on the back of each hand was a red and green symbol which looked like an eye. Naruto also noticed that the creature floated just above the ground, not touching it.

The creature stared back at Naruto for a minute as he analysed the creature before him, before its crazy grin widened ever more, and it pulled him to his feet using its massive hands. Naruto was surprised with the creature strength, as its arms were incredibly skinny. Naruto watched as it circled around him flying head first, waving its tendrils and arms much like a jellyfish would. It slowly came to a stop after its third circle around, and the two stared into each other's eyes. Naruto thought back to what he had been told before arriving at this world, recalling something about him having a digimon partner. Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he remembered that his would be partner had once been insane, an emotion that was clearly being shown in the smile of the creature before him.

Naruto grinned as he realized he was staring at his partner, and spoke in friendly tone, "It's nice to meet you! I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be your partner!" as he extended his hand.

The digimon released a small, crazed giggle before extending in own hand and shaking his partners hand firmly. "My name's Keramon and it's nice to meet you to!" The now identified Keramon answered in a somewhat high-pitched voice.

As they shook hands, the digivice in Naruto's other hand began to beep. Turning his attention towards the digivice, a holographic display pulsed out of it, showing a picture of Keramon. There was some information displayed below the name. It read as follows:

**Keramon**

**Rookie level digimon **

**Virus type**

**Attacks: Crazy Giggle, Info Surge**

**Additional information: has the power to enter machinery and is known for consuming data to gain strength, but receives much larger benefits for doing so. **

Naruto whistled in awe at his partner's capabilities. He turned to Keramon and said "Keramon would you mind entering my digivice for now? I'm not sure how people would react to seeing you out and about."

Keramon just smiled in response, and placed one of his fingers on the screen of the digivice. His hand simply fazed into the screen, followed slowly by the rest of his body, which just shrunk as it approached the screen so that it could physically fit in the device. Once Keramon was completely inside of the digivice, the screen turned on and showed a pixilated version of Keramon's face.

Clipping the digivice back to his belt, Naruto set off in order to find his new apartment. 30 minutes later, Naruto stood in front of a wooden door in an apartment building. Once he gave his name to the front desk they gave him a key and told him his apartment was on the sixth floor. Digging his hand into one of his many pockets, Naruto pulled out his key and inserted it into the lock. Entering his apartment, Naruto had expected the place to be bare, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that the apartment was lightly furnished. Finding the bedroom, Naruto kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed, exhausted from the events of the evening. He was soon asleep.

Once his partner's eyes had shut, Keramon emerged from the digivice with a mischievous smile on his face. He floated over to the wall, and quickly found a spot to plug-in a phone. Keramon silently entered into the circuitry, and began jumping from machine to machine, with no goal or destination in mind.

Phew, chapter was a bit longer this time, wanted to be descriptive.

If you want an image of Keramon, go to this webpage: wiki/Keramon

Review if you like, I value the opinion of my readers


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again readers! I would like to thank you all for checking out my story, and double thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me ideas. A special thanks to Fallen-Ryu who has sent me ideas on new attacks for Keramon and his other forms.

In order for Keramon to keep up with the card spammers(the tamers) I gave Keramon the attack info surge. The attack will be Keramon smashing an enemy with his hands while the eye symbols on the back of his hands glow. This attack will literally beat the data out of them, which Keramon can proceed to consume for a power boost. Keramon will also be able to use this attack to force the tamers digimon to degenerate.

Now, in terms of Keramon's strength, he will be able to take on any of the champion forms of the tamers digimon and the foes that they are able to defeat, but he couldn't take on 2 or more at once without digivolving to Chrysalimon. As Chrysalimon, he will be able to take on most of the deva digimon, but not all as Chrysalimon is much more geared towards defence. I'm planning on having him digivolve to Infermon to defeat either Indramon or Vikaralamon.

I plan on having Keramon and Naruto hang out with Calumon very often; as the eccentric Keramon and bubbly Calumon will have plenty fun together. Also, Keramon and Impmon will have many interactions as Keramon knows what it's like to have a tamer who didn't treat them right (Willis didn't seem to try and help Keramon after he was created), and how Keramon once tried to nuke 2 cities once. Will be fun describing them together.

Also, I could use some ideas as to how Naruto will react towards Kyubimon and Taomon (because Taomon practically is a ninja. She uses paper bombs, and seals)

Anyway, I still don't won digimon or Naruto

***Naruto's Apartment***

Naruto woke up with a groan and sat up on his bed. He turned his head, taking actually taking note of how his apartment looked as he was too tired to the prior day. Deciding to take a shower to clear the cobwebs from his mind, he stumbled around his apartment to find a shower. After fumbling with the handles that controlled the shower, Naruto eventually got himself cleaned up, and slipped into the outfit he wore yesterday. Realizing that he couldn't see Keramon anywhere, Naruto called out "Keramon?" hoping that he would hear him.

"Yes Naruto?" spoke a grinning Keramon as he exited a phone socket on the wall. The grin on his face widened when a small package dropped through the mail-slit on Naruto's door. Naruto picked up the box which was about the size of a tissue box, and opened it up revealing a credit-card, a flip-phone, and 2 folded sheets of paper. Unfolding them, Naruto's eyes widened as he read the letters addressed to him.

**Dear Mr. Uzumaki,**

**Thank you for opening an account with us. We greatly appreciate your business, and would like to say thank you. Your current account balance is: $1,000,000. Should you wish to make another deposit, please do so at any of our convent locations. Thank you.**

Naruto's eye's bugged out at the amount of money. He turned his attention to the letter in his other hand.

**Dear Mr. Uzumaki,**

**Thank you for purchasing a phone and phone-plan from our company. Your phone plan details consist of: Unlimited talk, text, and data. Your bank-account will be charged monthly for this service. If you wish to purchase phone accessories, go to any technology store near you. Thank you!**

Naruto looked at Keramon with a blank stare who was giggling as he watched Naruto's facial expression change as he read through the letters.

"Not that I'm complaining Keramon, but where did you get the money from?" Asked Naruto, who was actually quite relieved as he was worried that he would need to work in order to buy food. That would have been a hassle Naruto would prefer not to deal with.

"Oh, just some digimon hater's vacation fund." Spoke Keramon who giggled once again.

*Hypnos Headquarters*

"Mr. Yamaki! It seems that half of your vacation savings have been stolen!"

"What? It must have been a digimon! Damn you digimon! Damn youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

*Naruto's apartment*

Naruto sweat-dropped at his partners actions, hoping that they wouldn't cause problems in the future. Taking the phone and credit card out of their packaging and storing them in his many pockets, Naruto turned and began walking towards the door.

"Keramon, let's go grab a bite to eat before trying to find Calumon." said Naruto as he opened the door to his apartment, letting Keramon float through before closing and locking it. As they went down the elevator Keramon quickly went into Naruto's digivice as he strode into a populated lobby. Leaving the building, Naruto walked around the city until he spotted a bakery. After buying a small bun to munch on, Naruto kept exploring the city until he heard his phone ring. '_I just got that phone. Who could have my number?'_ He thought as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I'm hungry." Spoke Keramon's voice through the phone.

"Keramon?!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the phone away from his ear gaining some strange looks from the surrounding populace. He rubbed the back of his head and neck sheepishly, saying "He-he, sorry bout that." The surrounding group turned away, some muttering "Kids and their card games" under their breath. Naruto turned his attention back to his phone and saw a picture of Keramon's head on the screen, smiling madly at him. Naruto realised that Keramon had merely entered his phone in order to talk to him, and put the phone back up to his ear. "Keramon, what do you eat?" asked Naruto, who was generally curious as to what his digimon needed to fill it's stomach with.

"I eat…that stuff!" Keramon called out as Naruto's gaze fell upon a frustrated teenager who was sitting on a bench with a computer on his lap. He seemed to be having problems, as he was talking to himself, saying "Stupid computer, now all my school files are corrupted! Now what am I going to do?!" Naruto turned his attention to his phone to see Keramon gone, shimmer move through the air towards the computer. Suddenly, the computer made a few high pitched beeping noises before going silent once again. The shimmer once again appeared around the computer, before flying back into Naruto's phone. Keramon's face appeared on its screen once again, this time with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"So, you eat data then?" Asked Naruto, who deduced what happened seeing the shocked teens face. Keramon giggled upon hearing this, and answered his partner.

"Yup! Any kind of data, whether it's computer files or the data that comes from digimon, I can eat it. It makes me stronger too!" Came the enthusiastic reply, ending with a giggle.

"Cool" said Naruto as he continued to walk while eating his bread bun. The pair continued to walk around town, finally stopping when they neared an entrance to an underground parking lot. Naruto's phone rang, and he answered the call seeing Keramon's face once again on the screen.

"Naruto, the three other Humans with Digimon Partner nearby, Calumon too! They all seem to be down there!" Keramon said, clearly meaning the parking area.

"Well, might as well introduce ourselves to our fellow digimon tamers and the one will be defending." Spoke Naruto as he descended the ramp down into the parking lot.

***Parking Lot***

Upon entering he saw a red dinosaur looking digimon walking towards a taller, bipedal fox looking digimon. Their tamers, a brown haired boy wearing a short sleeved blue sweatshirt, grey pants and goggles on his forehead, and a red headed girl wearing a green and white t-shirt with a broken heart on it and jeans with various buckles attached to it, seemed to be in an argument.

Neither the tamers nor their digimon noticed Naruto enter the area. Naruto quickly scanned the scene, and noticed Calumon(not gonna describe Calumon, just look him up if you don't know what he looks like) off to the side siting on the hood of a red truck. Naruto silently walked over and sat down beside Calumon, neither saying a word. Keramon wordlessly emerged from Naruto's phone and floated over to the other side of Calumon, all three of them intently watching the unfolding scene in front of them.

The boy ran forward, shouting "Guilmon, don't! Stop!" as his digimon prowled towards the digimon which looked like a fox as it backpedalled away. Then, another voice rang out across the parking lot. All eye except for those of the Digimon turned towards the new arrival.

"Will you ever stop?!" shouted a boy with blackish blue hair wearing a black t-shirt and an orange vest over it with brown pants. Sitting on his head was a digimon that looked like a cross between a dog and a bunny, which was white with green highlights. "Henry!" the goggles wearing boy shouted in relief seeing the vest wearing boy arrive on the scene.

"Don't interfere! That little pet of yours will never be a match for Renamon!" said the girl in an arrogant tone which Naruto knew all too well.

As their squabbling continued, Naruto thought to himself _'Great, just my luck. We have an arrogant emotionless girl, a pacifist, and a newbie baby. Just great.'_ Naruto was pulled from his musings when he heard a shout of "Terriermon!" and "Get away!" as a stray attack cause a car to explode beside the now identified Terriermon. Light began to emit from the upside-down triangle on Calumon's forehead and from the recently identified Henry's digivice, though it looked different then Naruto's (also not describing tamer's digivice, to abstract and I don't want to).

As the area was engulfed in the light being emitted from the digivice, a voice rang out "Terriermon digivolve too…" (I will only describe each digi-evolution once in detail, I'm sorry but I don't want to keep writing it out over and over.)

Terriermon's skin was peeled back reviling a green and blue grid, which was quickly covered by much larger flesh, in the same general shape. Around his hand 2 crude looking multi-barreled guns formed piece by piece. Finally, the skin finished reforming over the body, only now the digimon was the size of a human. As the light cleared, the changes could be clearly seen. The digimon was roughly the same shape as Terriermon, but now it had guns over its hands, and was wearing blue pants, and had a ammo belt strapped across its chest.

The new digimon spoke in a new, deeper voice "Gargomon!" The newly identified Gargomon proceeded to fire its gatling-guns in every direction causing large amounts of destruction, laughing while doing so. Naruto took out his digivice and saw the information on the digimon appear on a holographic display.

**Gargomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Gargo pellets, Bunny Pummel**

Naruto was impressed with the firepower the bunny possessed, but was disappointed in the lack of control. As Gargomon was standing still, laughing at the destruction he had caused, Renamon stuck up behind him and jumped on his back, while scratching Gargomon's eyes in the process. This only made the problem worse, as Gargomon became frenzied and hit shots came close to hitting the 2 male tamers. Meanwhile the female tamer was shouting "Renamon, that's it! Destroy him!"

_'Silly girl, can't you see that your digimon is simply outclassed?"_ Thought Naruto as Renamon was dislodged from Gargomon's back and took refuge on top of some low hanging pipes close to the ceiling. Gargomon's bullets hit the ceiling, causing parts to give way. At this point, the fighting was making Calumon sad, as he said to himself in his cute little voice (cmon, you all know it's cute) "Why are you fighting, culu?"

Gargomon, looking for its foe began shooting everything it could see with increased vigor, once again nearly hitting the male tamers as they took cover behind one of the last remaining cars. Luckily, none of the stray bullets came close to Naruto, Keramon, and Calumon on their truck. Naruto could hear the tamer named Henry mutter to himself "I knew this would happen… Terriermon isn't ready for that kind of firepower yet!"

_'And whose fault is that?'_ thought Naruto with a sweat-drop. Naruto turned his gaze back to Gargomon who had stopped firing and was now slowly approaching the female tamer who was shaking with her back to a pillar as she finally realized the imminent danger she was in. Naruto quickly spotted Renamon and Guilmon racing to reach her, but neither would make it in time to stop the out of control digimon. Naruto realized that the time for simply watching was over.

"Keramon?" spoke Naruto, the command to protect the tamer evident in his gaze and tone of voice.

"Right!" Spoke Keramon with a mad grin upon his face now that he had a chance to fight.

As the human known as Rika (Naruto doesn't know that yet) was about to be shot in the face, everyone in the tunnel heard Keramon shout "Crazy Giggle!" as a blast of red lightning smashed into Gargomon's face sending him flying into a wall to his side. Everyone's eyes flew to Keramon as he floated over to where Gargomon stood just a moment ago, with Naruto who was calmly walking behind him, both their eye's never leaving the dust cloud which contained Gargomon. As the dust cleared, a now visibly calm Gargomon could be seen knocked over among the rubble. All the tamers and their digimon stood in awe at the power of the new arrivals.

"Wow, you guys really know how to make a mess huh?" Spoke Naruto breaking the silence with Keramon's giggles following shortly afterwards.

The boy with the goggles recovered from his shock first, asking "Who a-are y-you?" he asked, as he had never seen the blond boy before.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And he's," Naruto jerked his thumb at Keramon who was floating in circles around Guilmon who was sniffing him "is Keramon, my partner."

"You're a tamer too?" asked Henry, getting over his shock at the new boy and the power his digimon held.

"Yup, but not the same as you guys. I don't really use the card things." Naruto answered pointing towards Henry's card deck strapped to his waist.

Rika, finally calming her breathing after her near-death experience, asked the question "Why not, the cards make the digimon more powerful!"

_'A question about power, of course. Why is it that there are always people who are obsessed with gaining power'_ Thought Naruto before answering her question. "Keramon doesn't need them; he's strong enough on his own. Even if I did use them, Keramon would probably just eat them cause they are made of data." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and head.

Rika made a huffing noise and Naruto's answer before turning and walking away as Renamon faded into the shadows while glaring at Keramon.

"Soooooooo" said Naruto as the three boys stood staring at each other. "What now?"

***Scene Change: Shinjuku Park***

"Remind me again, why Gargomon is doing this?" said Naruto as he stared at a now sane Gargomon doing a hand-stand against a tree in the empty park. Behind him Guilmon was trying and failing to do the same while Keramon and Takato, the other male tamer, laughed at each of his failed attempts.

"Because it will make him degenerate… or at least I think it will. Eventually." Said Henry as he to stared at the upside down champion level digimon as it began to do the handstand using only one arm and its massive ears.

"Wait, that's the reason? Really? I think Keramon can help with that. After all, he eats data!" said Naruto as he motioned with his hand for Keramon to join them with Gargomon. Naruto asked "Hey Keramon! Mind seeing if you can turn Gargomon back to Terriermon?"

Keramon giggled at seeing Gargomon waving his legs in the air, and replied "I can, but it might hurt a tiny bit…" Keramon was cut off by Gargomon flipping into the air and landing on his feet very quickly.

"You can? Then what are you waiting for, do it!" Gargomon shouted, eager to not only stop doing a handstand but also to return to his rookie form so he could go home with Henry.

Keramon, after getting nods of approval from Naruto and Henry, placed his hand on Gargomon's forehead and the eye symbol on the back of his hand began to glow. Keramon spoke "Info Surge!" as Gargomon was enveloped in a flash of while light. When the light faded, where Gargomon stood a moment ago was a dazed Terriermon and a large amount of red pixels floating upwards and outwards, but were quickly sucked into Keramon's open mouth. Keramon glowed for a brief second before returning to normal.

Terriermon jumped onto Henry's awaiting shoulder, and Henry said "Thanks Naruto, Keramon! See you both later!" Naruto waved goodbye along with Keramon who giggled as Guilmon fell over once again after another failed handstand.

"Guilmon, we should head home to. See you in school tomorrow Naruto!" Spoke Takato as he and Guilmon headed towards Guilmon's shack.

Naruto waved goodbye to his new friends, before turning and heading towards his own home as Keramon flew into his digivice.

***Naruto's Apartment* **

Kicking off his shoes as he entered his apartment, Naruto was quick to get into bed and fall asleep, exhausted from the day's events. Still, when he fell asleep it was with a smile on his face. He already had 5 new friends, and this was only his first day in this world. As a child in his previous life Naruto had been rather lonely, his first true friends only really showing up after he became a ninja. As his mind became more and more sleepy, Naruto thought to himself _'it was definitely worth coming here'_

Unknown to Naruto at the time, those thoughts would be questioned in the future.

Once again, just like the night before Keramon silently sneaked off and into the phone plug, jumping from machine to machine eating small bits of data as he went.

So, what do ya think? 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I want to say thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed so far. I want to say thanks once again. Now Regarding the Devas, Leomon, and all other digimon that can communicate from the digital world, I have some thoughts on their interactions with Keramon. I want to clarify this right now: Yes, it's the same Keramon from the movie _Our War Game_, the same one that nearly nuked Tokyo.

My main idea so far is that Keramon will be viewed as dangerous, and as a war criminal for his actions during _Our War Game_ and _The Revenge of Diaboromon_. Every digimon they encounter will the tamers that Keramon is bad news, and has the potential to destroy both worlds as he has attempted to in the past. As such, Naruto and Keramon will keep their distance, traveling around with Naruto on Infermon's back for speed. They will show up to support the tamers, but the general environment will be hostile.

I also will have something like a fight-scene happens when Omnimon summons the tamers to help Takato during the _Battle of Adventurers_ movie, and sees Keramon. It would mainly just be Infermon dodging Omnimon while getting talked down by Naruto.

Now, as for a reason for Keramon to go berserk and warp to Armageddemon, I will have Leomon (the wise sage he is) look past Keramon's past actions and judge him based off of the present. At his deletion at the hands of Beelzemon, Keramon will lose it and the rest can be assumed. I don't want to reveal to much this early, but I want other people's opinions on that idea.

Now, in case people were wondering, last episode took place on a school day. Naruto will apply to Takato's school during this chapter, and join school next chapter.

Now, onto the chapter!

Still don't own Naruto or digimon.

***Rika's house***

Rika was staring at her cards while mumbling to herself about how Renamon could have beaten the out of control champion level digimon from earlier that day. She continued to mix and match her deck of cars making different combinations and strategies that she believed could have defeated Gargomon.

"No," Rika said gathering up her cards, while saying "If Renamon could digivolve, we wouldn't need any tricks." Renamon stood silently as her tamer ranted about how Renamon couldn't digivolve while the "puny bunny" as Rika called Terriermon could. Then Rika's thoughts drifted towards the digimon and the tamer that saved her.

_'That digimon, I'm not sure but I think it may have even been stronger than Gargomon. How does he have that power?'_ Rika thought as she pondered the creepy jellyfish looking digimon. As her thoughts drifted towards the digimon's tamer, Rika felt a strange sensation from the center of her chest. Rika quickly dismissed the feeling, and went back to brooding over methods to gain the power Keramon and Naruto possessed.

***Takato's house***

While Rika fantasied about power, Takato was doing something very similar but at the same time very different. His reaction to seeing Terriermon digivolve was happily drawing what his idea would be of Guilmon's champion form. "He needs amour…and wings… and fire. Lots of fire!" He childishly exclaimed, talking to himself. The image he created would make the other tamers scoff. It was completely unrealistic and couldn't possibly be Guilmon's champion form. Finishing his drawing, Takato's thoughts drifted towards the figures that broke up the fight the prior day.

_'That digimon, it seemed stronger Gargomon. But aren't champion level digimon supposed to be stronger than rookie level? Also, he was kind of insane.'_ Takato shuddered, remembering the creepy giggles that Keramon released at almost every opportunity. _'Well, at least I have a new friend in school. I wonder how long it will take Naruto to get registered at my school'_ Thought Takato, as Naruto had mentioned that he would be applying to his school just before he took Guilmon to his shack.

***The next day***

***Takato's school***

As Takato made his way down the hallway towards his classroom, he caught sight of Naruto waiting beside the principal's office while sitting comfortably in a chair. Naruto saw him, and waved to him. Takato walked over, wanting to get to know his fellow tamer better. "Hey Naruto! How are you doing?" Takato asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm fine Takato, how about you and Guilmon?" Naruto answered casually, dissuading Takato's lingering fears that Naruto might be antisocial like Rika.

"I'm okay, still a little shaken from what happened yesterday." Naruto nodded at that, it's not every day a bunny with guns on its arms almost shoots you. "I was wondering, I have to keep Guilmon in an abandoned shack during the day to keep him hidden cause he is kind of big. Keramon is almost as big, where do you hide him?" Takato asked, silently hoping that maybe he could provide Guilmon some company during the school day, as he was sure the dinosaur got lonely. Naruto chuckled at this, and began taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry Takato, but Keramon likes to hang out with me most of the time. He can inhabit any piece of technology in order to hide, see?" Naruto opened his phone, and showed Takato Keramon's pixilated face on the screen.

"Hi there Takato!" Spoke Keramon's smiling face as Takato took a step back in shock as he didn't expect to hear Keramon. Keramon giggled at this, which caused Naruto to sigh, and put the phone back into his pocket.

"That, and I'm honestly not sure you want Keramon around Guilmon, as he might influence him." Naruto spoke with a shudder, which Takato mirrored. One crazy giggling digimon was enough for the 2 of them, as they got a mental image of a giggling Guilmon.

"Y-Yeah." said Takato, realizing that Guilmon was rather impressionable, and he didn't want him adopting that crazy grin that Keramon always wore on his face. "So, you're waiting to talk to the principal on applying to the school?"

"Yup, in fact he should be calling me in right about..." Naruto was cut off mid-sentence by the door to the principal's office swinging open loudly and a man with large glasses peering his head out.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I will see you now." Spoke the man, who then retreated back into his office and slammed the door closed as abruptly as he arrived.

"…now" finished Naruto, somewhat surprised at the principals subsequent entrance and exit. As Naruto moved to get up out of the chair, the shrill sound of a bell ringing filled the air.

"Well, I have to get to class. See you later Naruto!" Shouted Takato as he scrambled to get to class, worried he might be late. He really hoped that Naruto was in his class, it would be nice to spend more time with another tamer._ 'Still, would all the mischief Keramon may cause be worth it?'_ Takato paused at this thought, seriously pondering it. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard doors closing all around, signalling classes had begun. "Ah! I'm late! Now I'm gonna get chewed out again…" Said Takato dejectedly, as he hurried to his classroom in hopes of lessening his imminent scolding.

***After school***

***City streets***

Takato could be seen talking to his friends Kazu and Kenta about digimon trading cards, while Kazu gave him a card while preforming strange actions to illustrate a point. Takato saw his friend and fellow tamer Henry, along with his digimon Terriermon, and quickly bid his friends goodbye. Walking alongside Henry, Takato asked "Hey Henry, do you think this card has anything to do with evolution?" Takato asked the more experienced tamer, seeing as he clearly knew more about being a tamer then he did.

"No idea Takato…" Said Henry with a tone of voice which clearly showed he didn't want this line of questioning to continue. Henry's brow furrowed in thought when he heard Takato's next question.

"Anyway, what do you think of Naruto? I didn't see him after he talked to my school's principal today." Spoke Takato, who was honestly not entirely sure what to make of the blond tamer yet. He seemed friendly, but his digimon clearly was a bit off the deep end.

"I know what you mean. He seems to mean well, but his eyes show that he has experienced lot of grief and sorrow. Not only that, but his digimon was so powerful, I wonder what would happen if he were to digivolve…" Henry immediately berated himself, bringing up a topic that he didn't want to discuss in the first place. Luckily, or unluckily, based on your point of view the conversation came to an abrupt halt by Terriermon's cry of "Its coming Henry!" as he raised his large ear to the sky in warning.

This was followed by Takato's cry of "Look!" as he pointed towards a cloud of fog bearing down on the trio of humans and digimon. "That fog could be a digimon!" Takato said, identifying the clouds strange appearance and movement towards them.

"We can't stay here!" shouted Henry already taking off down the street and was turning right at the corner in no time, with Takato following closely behind. Unbeknownst to them their backs were now facing a startled Naruto who had been taking a casual stroll around the city until he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of 2 of his fellow tamers. Naruto was brought back to reality when he saw a red column of light flicker into existence before the construction site which Henry had hidden in was consumed by the growing fog. Realizing what was going on, Naruto made his way over the fog-covered area while picking up his ringing phone, guessing who was calling him.

"Naruto, I detect a digimon!" Spoke Keramon in a crazed tone, clearly excited at the prospect of a possible battle. This could be affirmed by the increased volume of his very quickly becoming trademark giggles.

"I know, I saw it appear just now Keramon. Though, I believe we are going to sit this one out." Spoke Naruto as he neared the construction site, stopping once he took notice of the inactive excavator nearby.

"Aww, but why?" Whined Keramon, the pout evident in his voice. He had wanted to fight this digimon, he could tell it was a champion level.

"Because Henry needs to learn that he has to fight to, otherwise he won't be of any use at all in the future. Anyway, mind hopping into the crane, and giving us a good view of the fight?" Asked Naruto, hoping his digimon would understand his reasoning. While they were strong, Naruto didn't want to hold any of the tamers hands, so that they could fight their own battles when the need arises.

His partner grumbled something incoherent, before begrudgingly complying with his tamer's wishes, as could be seen by the distortion moving through the air towards the excavator from the phone in Naruto's hand. Pocketing the phone, Naruto climbed into the bucket/shovel of the excavator before it raised him up and placed him directly beside a window looking into the structure in the process of being built.

Guilmon and Terriermon could be seen inside doing battle against a gorilla with a laser cannon over its arm, which was a digimon named Gorimon. They seemed to be in a bad situation, as the champion level digimon was mopping the floor with the rookie level digimon. Takato seemed to be trying to help, while Henry seemed to be hesitating, and that seemed to be eating away at the precious time he had. While Henry was having a moral debate inside his head, the digimon's situation was only getting worse.

Keramon noticed this and exited the excavator and floated upwards to his tamer who still seemed content to watch. "Naruto, if this keeps up, they will be deleted! Let me go help them, I could easily beat that stupid monkey on my own!" spoke Keramon with equal concern and frustration.

Naruto nodded a Keramon's statement knowing it to be correct. "While that may be true, I have faith that Henry will think of something. If they are in any real danger of being deleted, you have my permission to step in and delete Gorimon. Keramon accepted this answer, before lying down beside his tamer watching the battle.

Sure enough, Henry shook himself out of his stupor and with some innovative use of card equipment, was able to delete Gorimon. After saying their piece and leaving without Gorimon's loading data, Naruto descended down from their post and silently made their way over to the cloud of data. "While the sentiment was admirable, I personally don't trust that digimon to be friendly when it reforms." Spoke Naruto to his partner, and received a nod in return showing his partner agreed with him. "So Keramon, up for a snack?" Keramon giggled in glee before opening his massive jaw, and all the data scattered across the area flew into Keramon's greedily awaiting mouth.

"Well, time to head home. Big day tomorrow." Said Naruto, referencing his joining of Takato's school and class. "Better get a full nights rest." He said as Keramon entered his cell-phone as he walked in the direction of home.

***Naruto's apartment***

Once his tamer fell asleep, Keramon entered the phone-line and began his nightly excursion, still unbeknownst to his blond-haired tamer.

This is an example of how Naruto won't interfere in fights that are important for the tamers growth.

Review, tell me what you like and what you don't.


End file.
